Talk:Fable III Cheats
I'm not sure whether this page, being an almost-direct copy of the IGN one, may violate our (or their) terms of service for copyright. I think it may be more appropriate if the information on this page is reworded and put on the appropriate existing articles for Easter Eggs, List of Demon Doors (Fable III), Gold Keys, Golden Doors and Auroran Flowers. This would also remove the fact that all the information appears in two different places, which isn't a good idea. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's not a copyright of IGN because the hints are submitted to IGN from users, therefore it's not their info to copyright. and putting it in this style format makes it alot easier for users to find all the info they want in one place without having to click multiple times to go to different pages. 00:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Fable III XBox 360 system clock exploit '---Tested on my system (Slim model)---' Even after I've changed system clock on my XBox 360 S model and started the game using described exploit, I recieve no money. This does not work (at least on the S model system). MajinZelkin 04:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ---I've tried it on 2 different xbox's and neither one worked. It works on Fable II but not Fable III. 18:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Experience Exploits They similarly belong on the Experience Tips/Exploits page with the other two games, if Fable III has any experience tips/exploits. Mictlantecuhtli 04:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Morningwood Demon Door Some of this information is wrong. You do not have to have all the upgrades for a weapon just level 5 melee or ranged. I just opended this door yesterday and i at most have only two upgrades. Also the price of the upgrade seems to change. In my game the level 5 upgrades are 100 guild seals. But in my brothers game each upgrade costs 240 guild seals. Kremlin16 17:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the page is uncomfirmed if not wrong. It is also providing duplicate information, which is not good either. Hence the reason I said its info should all be moved to the appropriate separate articles. If everyone else is happy for that to be done. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Your brothers chest cost 240 because he hadn't bought all the previous chests along the road to rule. You can skip every chest and just buy the level 5 one and gain 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. Mictlantecuhtli 07:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sanctuary Gold Key (Fake) There is no gold key, chest, etc. in either the sanctuary or castle treasury. The sanctuary gold pile never changes its appearance regardless of how much you take out or put in, furthermore the "gold key" in question is merely a candle that reflects light off the top of the pile. In the castle treasury there isnt any key either, nothing resembling one and the pile never reaches the ceiling regardless of how much you put in and finally the castle treasury does not reach its full size until 10 million gold. Mictlantecuhtli 13:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Sanctuary gold pile does change size. (I hope this isn't another localization discontinuity...) I've climbed up it and collected the gold key there myself; I have also linked a YouTube video below which shows a gold pile of 5 million where the guy goes up to get the key (you need to pause it at the right point to see the key, otherwise it's collected too quickly and all you see is the candle) and he then spends/moves all the money out the way, clearing the pile, and opens the chest. However you are correct in that there is no key in the Treasury. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhwz8kbZU8U :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::There is only a candle in the sanctuary treasury (keys have to be accepted like any other item before transferring to inventory), the gold doesn't change appearance (even with 0 gold it still displays as full, even leaving the sanctuary and coming back has it as 0). Also the gold in the sanctuary IS the albion treasury and not the characters personal gold. Mictlantecuhtli 14:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::But the key in the Sanctuary doesn't work like that. You run through it and it is collected straight away without having to accept it - possibly due to being part of the "Pause Menu" rather than the "Game World" not allowing accept dialogs to appear. The gold in the Sanctuary is your Personal gold because that's what the ledger says when you read it. The ledger in the castle is marked as Treasury gold. When you do a transfer from Personal to Kingdom, the gold pile in the Sanctuary gets smaller and the pile in the Treasury gets bigger. This however only works if the Personal gold value, ie Sanctuary pile, is less than 5 million. At 5 million or more, the pile doesn't change size. You can even talk to Jasper about the size of the pile in the Sanctuary, because he has different sayings depending on how much gold is in your Personal storage. Did you watch the video? I'll screenshot the points I'm referring to and upload them later. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well then, this is one very large bug. My sanctuary treasury is the kingdoms gold, the treasury in the castle even raises/lowers depending on what I do in the sanctuary (where I lose morality or gain it donating also). Items in the sanctuary do have accept menus, if you receive gifts, etc you have the option of accepting or rejecting them just as you have the option to accept or cancel picking up objects in the gameworld. The key isn't present, the treasury in the sanctuary is a copy of the castle treasury, the appearance never changes and my last option for a legendary weapon is blocked. All of the bugs up till now have been minor, like the qlowing trail which occasionally wouldn't work at all or pointed in the wrong direction, the mortar minigame bug, etc but this one is pretty damn significant. There is one other thing I can try though, I can try draining the treasury using the castle ledger and see if it affects the sanctuary. Be back in just a few minutes. Mictlantecuhtli 15:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see you're going to try something else. Well here are the screenshots from the vid that I said I'd upload anyway. File:Eno Sanc 1.jpg|A Sanctuary gold pile with personal gold of above 5 million File:Eno Sanc 2.jpg|You can see the key glowing in front of the candle File:Eno Sanc 3.jpg|A closer shot of the key, but it's partly behind the Hero's leg File:Eno Sanc 4.jpg|An empty Sanctuary gold pile, personal gold of 0 :::::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I tried manipulating the castle ledger, it controls the size of the castle treasury. There is no way I can drain the sanctuary vault (nor did I ever put money into it, it just appeared following the crawlers demise as full). I hadn't even been inside the room until after I beat the crawler army, so it seemed natural to me to have easy access to the castle treasury from the sanctuary. Mictlantecuhtli 15:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :You should be able to press X when using either of the ledgers to change the transactions you're looking at. For example, looking at the castle ledger then pressing X will give you the personal transactions. From one of these you should be able to transfer gold to the castle and from the other you should be able to transfer gold from the castle. However I have no idea what may have caused the bug you've got - if you haven't done so already you should report it to Lionhead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Really needed? Is this page really needed? To me it seems to be copying a lot of pages already in existence. It repeats the locations of the golden keys, how to open demon doors and some of the easter eggs from Fable III. I'm curious how this page is needed as opposed to the ones we already have with that info?--Alpha Lycos 03:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You know, of all things. this should just be a forum. Plus the title is completely misleading; there are no cheats in the Fable series. 03:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I can just delete it. Personally, whether it officially violates copyright or not (see top of this page), I don't like that we have an almost exact copy of something from IGN. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea that counts too. But its almost an exact amalgamation of several pages on this wiki already which is why I was asking if its needed. I brought it here to get a vote.--Alpha Lycos 11:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Since nobody else has commented here, I'm going to mark it for deletion to see if that makes anyone produce an opinion. If there are no further comments about it in a couple of weeks, I'll delete it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just casting my vote for deletion. All the bits of info on this page can be found on their respective articles, and the only true exploit (infinite gold) has been patched. TheIndifferentist 14:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk page with no main page I happened to find this page referenced from a redirect page. The main page was deleted but this was left over. What's the policy on such pages?-Garry Damrau(talk) 09:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Usually depends case-by-case on the article itself, and how much discussion exists on the talk page. I think this one I left because it had discussion on why it was deleted at the time. Probably doesn't need to still exist though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:13, January 28, 2014 (UTC)